The present invention relates generally to cases and the like and to methods of making cases, and is particularly directed to a kit of separate components for assembling cases.
Cases are made for a wide variety of applications including transportation, shipping and storage and are required in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Up to now such cases have normally only been available in ready-made or made-to-order format, with ready-made cases of any particular type normally only being available in a standard range of sizes. Made-to-order cases are relatively expensive and are not readily available in the manner of an off the shelf item.
Standard cases, containers and the like are normally manufactured of panels of various materials suitably riveted or bolted together to form an enclosure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,093 of Mautner shows a shipping case built up of panels held in metal frame members. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,849 of Presnick a collapsible shipping container is described which is formed from framing rails defining a closed frame for holding paneling.